


Thigh High

by softmothprince



Series: Julian [6]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Collars, Coming In Pants, F/M, Kissing, Magic, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink, just at the end, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: julian works so very hard. maybe he should take a seat, and his wife has some nice legs...





	Thigh High

**Author's Note:**

> i blame a few people for this: the few people in the nsfw area of my discord server, and vesuviannights on tumblr cause for some reason when i was brainstorming my next idea, her followers decided to do all the thigh riding asks and i was like "well, isabel's a switch so why the fuck not, lets make her in control"
> 
> ok i think i need to explain a few things. magnolia is the country (not real) that isabel and acacia are from, and it is kinda like ireland, and the language they speak is basically gaelic.

_italics: speaking another language_

* * *

They had only been married for a few month when they move to Magnolia, Acacia and Asra in tow. Though the later two didn't stay for long, their wanderlust too strong to stay in one place for more than a few weeks. Oliver had offered Isabel the mansion, but she declined, saying she just wanted one of their mother's cottage in the forest.

Julian quickly found work at the small clinic in town, gaining a popular and high reputation for being reliable and kind. Isabel would drop in when she could during lunch or when he worked late, bringing food for not only her husband but also the small staff. Who loved to tease the doctor about his fiery little wife.

And while Julian loved his work, he would sometimes come home stressed from a busy day of taking care of people. Isabel would immediately take charge, seeing how her baby boy needed to be taken care of himself. So while she is perched on the couch in front of the fireplace with the soft 'tick tock' of the clock mixing with the crackling fire, Julian is a few feet away, sitting on his knees.

His hands were in his lap, so close to touching his cock straining against his trousers, which was a result of the soft petting Isabel did. She had pinned him to the door after he had shed his boots and jacket, pulling him down to whisper and coo into his ear about how much of a sweet and smart boy he was, how much she wanted to pet him and kiss him.

Her hands trailed from his chest to up in his hair to lightly tug on the curls and the other going down to slide under his shirt, gently scraping her nails over the happy trail. She purred about getting his collar, that he had earned to wear it for being such a good boy. She had taken it away when he was bad just the other week, for cuming without permission.

He shudders at the memory, catching Isabel's attention to where he was sitting. He was sat on the floor at the other end of the couch, eyes trained on the collar in her hand.

"Hm? What's the matter, puppy?"

Julian whimpers, squirming in an attempt to keep from moving his hands.

"Do you want me to make you feel good, baby?"

His head bobs up and down rapidly, another whimper bursting from his throat. Isabel smiles, moving to be leaning against the armrest and uncurls her legs from underneath her, lightly patting her thigh.

"Come here, my good boy."

Julian scrambles to get onto the couch, crawling over to her. He settles with one of her legs between his, a shaky sigh of relief purring out of his throat when he sits on her thigh. From the years of dancing, her legs were a both hard with muscle and soft with fat she could never get rid of no matter how hard she tries, not that she does. It made the perfect cushion for her baby boy.

"Do you want your collar on? I know you've missed it so much."

His head nods again, begging softly: "P-please, my darling..."

She coos with a sweet smile, undoing the buckle for the collar as he arcs his back to lean down more and gasps when that shifts his cock against her leg. The soft leather slips around his throat and tightens, the gold tag cold against his heavily flushed skin.

"Aww, you look so pretty in your collar. Such a pretty boy." She hums.

Julian keens when she slowly moves leg, grinding it up against his cock. She slowly moves so her back was against the cushions, kissing her whimpering boy's lips gently with praises purring out of her throat. He is practically laying down on her now, humping desperately against her leg with loud sobs and whines pouring from his lips.

"Does that feel good, puppy? Do you like riding my thigh like a horny teen?" Isabel asks, tilting his head to the side so she could litter his neck with soft nips.

Julian tries to answer, but it comes out as incoherent babbles in languages she both knows and doesn't. She can make out a few curses and some terms of endearment she knew only because she pressured them out of him. Finally, he makes a sentence in a mix of gaelic (which she taught him) and english.

"So good, sweetheart- nngh, _fuck it feels so good, my love._"

The words then turn back into gibberish. Isabel nibbles on a spot below his collar, looping one of her fingers around the leather to tug at it. It makes Julian gasp for breath and stutter in his thrusts, before they pick up once again.Knowing how much he loved it when she spoke her native tongue, she gently bites his ear and pulls at it lightly before whispering into it.

"_Do you want to cum, my treasure? You've been so good, all you need to do is ask._"

Her accent became more apparent as she spoke, rasping into his ear and he takes a few deep breaths to try and answer.

"Pl-please... please, darling... I want to cum so badly..." He begs into her neck, his hands grasping her hip and the cushion by her head.

Isabel runs her hand through his hair, trailing it to his jaw and under his chin, tipping it so he was staring into her burning amber eyes. The fireplace reflects in the gem like irises, making them look like glowing embers.

She smirks and croons one last thing in his ear: "_Cum for me, Ilya._"

With a loud moan, which was quickly muffled by Isabel's mouth, Julian cums and sobs when she still pulls his hips to ride her thigh. Only when she knew he was done does she stop, murmuring against his lips.

"Good boy, such a good boy."

She pecks all over his face, planting a longer one on his swollen lips as she cups his jaw in her hands. After a few minutes of sitting in the warmth of both the fire and his wife's arms, Julian goes to stand and change out of his soiled pants. But she stops him by grabbing his collar and pulls him back down on her, a sly smirk on her lips.

She hushes him when he tries to ask what she was doing, her free hand waving in the air. With a flash of pink magic to her eyes and the tingling in the air, he feels the thick wetness in his pants vanish. At his wide-eyed stare, Isabel giggles and pulls him down to kiss his cheek.

"Just a bit of magic I never thought about using before." She shrugs.

Julian huffs, playfully rolls his eyes and fully drops his weight on his little wife's body. Her legs frame his hips, arms cradling his head that was nestled under her chin, his own curled under her.

"Rest, Ilya. You've had a long day." She whispers, kissing the top of his hair.

Julian hums in content, feeling drowsiness catch up to him and he sinks into a deep sleep. Dreaming of warm kisses and the smell of a bakery.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
